


So Damn Bad

by peachraindrops



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Light BDSM, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, So this is pure filth, Spanking, Why is there no tag for straight up boning lol, i just decided to write a one-shot where they were gettin it on, may add this to a series later though, there’s no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: Rio has to go out of town and Beth welcomes him home, wink wink.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	So Damn Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Well, like the summary and tags have said this is straight up boning lol. It’s all canon but takes place a few years in the future in what I’m still hoping becomes canon too! 
> 
> Also this may have been a way to distract myself from Love Despite. I will update soon (hopefully tomorrow) if you happen to read my other Brio fic. I had it written and decided to change some things so I’ve been fiddling with it for awhile now. Sorry for taking so long on that one!

She gasped when pushed into her hard enough to make her toes curl. Never in her life did she feel like the clingy type but the five nights and six days he and Marcus were visiting his parents in Florida were some of the longest of her life. Even after their messy past and settling into their third year of marriage, their need for each other never seemed to change.

It didn’t help that he always made time to text her something just dirty enough to throw her off and get her hot again. Everything would be going just fine until she’d hear her phone buzz and look over to see something like  _ I want to fill you with my cum  _ or  _ when I get home you gonna take this cock til you squirt _ or  _ You better be touchin yourself now cuz I’m the only one who gon be doing it tomorrow  _ come across her screen.

His eyes focused down between her legs where her cunt was split open around him, sucking his cock up greedily. She stretched around the girth of him and he could feel her squeezing him tighter with every thrust. It still wasn’t enough so he pushed her legs further up her torso until they were folded almost around his upper frame and she moaned at the new angle he made. 

“So fuckin’ tight,” he groaned, briefly locking eyes with her and grinning easily before gazing back between her legs. He bent down slightly to lay a soft, lingering kiss on the inside of her knee which was still pushed up toward him and her heart jumped at the gesture. His hands held her thighs warmly, rubbing up and down the length of them as he pounded into her.

“Rio…” She breathed at him, gasping for air with each one of his thrusts. Her palms rested on his lower abdomen, greedily raking up his chest. For as slim and lanky as he appeared, his abs were completely defined and she sometimes thought she could cum at the sight of them.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s it baby,” he groaned, slamming his cock into her at a steady pace. He sounded more winded than she could ever remember him being.

He was momentarily distracted by the way her tits bounced for him with each thrust, nearly smacking together every time he dug back into her. When he couldn’t take it anymore he leaned forward enough just to bury his face between them and groan. His tongue took a rough lick around both nipples, before grazing them with his teeth to make her keen. Her chest was glistening wet when he pulled back again to look down at her and just the sight of it reminded him of whenever he finished all over them. 

When she put her two fingers up to his mouth he gave them a quick lick and a gentle bite, familiar with what was going to happen next but ready to play with her. She took the same two fingers and started small circles on her hooded clit which she knew would quickly drive him wild and push her over the edge at the same time.

So instead of blowing his load right into her at that moment like every part of him wanted to do, he pulled his cock out of her cunt and gave her lower pelvis a good smack with it to let her know she was being bad again.

“Elizabeth,” he groaned harshly and she ignored him after momentarily yelping at his makeshift spanking. 

She went back to rubbing her clit and he smacked her pelvis again with his cock. “What I say, Elizabeth?”

“What?” She looked up at him innocently, like he didn’t tell her touching herself was off limits tonight.

He shook his head and smirked,  _ what  _ she said like she didn’t know. 

“Why you always gotta be so damn bad?” He chuckled, shaking his head as if he knew it was one answer he would never get. Then he smacked on her pelvis one more time before roughly pushing back into her cunt.

She gasped at how full she suddenly was again. When she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth while letting a soft giggle pass through in a way that made his heart skip. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She promised through her giggles up at him.

He raised an eyebrow down at her.  _ Mhmm _ , he laughed and leaned down to pull at her bottom lip with his and suck on it like they both liked. The kiss grew like fire, both grinning into it and taking their time to taste each other and play. He missed her and next time she was going to take the time off and come with them whether she liked it or not.

One thing he realized was it didn’t matter if they were all out fucking or having slower, softer sex it was all making love with her. Every time he touched her his body lit up in a way it never had before and every stress and worry he had melted away. 

He never just wanted to get inside of her. He wanted to touch her entire body, kiss her, he always wanted to hold her hand and especially while they were having sex he found himself reaching for them in a way that even surprised him. It was always tender.

She was still cheesing at him and she just looked like she was about to be bad again so he took her in. Eventually figuring out it was because she was slowly reaching for her clit again and he all out laughed. “You ain’t never gonna learn, are ya?”

She grinned, “Nope,” and then shook her head meekly, losing all traces of laughter quickly, “Are you going to punish me?”

They both amped up after that and Rio’s mind was racing. He was, but he couldn’t decide if he was going to bend her over his knee or get her on her hands and knees in front of him. His cock painfully awaited his decision until he decided there was no reason he couldn’t do both. 

He pulled out for the second time and surprised her by grabbing the curve of her hips and moving them both to push her over across his lap as he sat on the edge of their bed. She yelped at his act of dominance and played into it. 

“It’s the only way you learn.” He shrugged and gazed down at her pale, bubbly ass on his lap with wonder. He laid one hand across her ass to prime her cheeks for what they were about to endure and the other he moved gently up and down her back in an effort to ease her. 

The act is comforting until he pulls his hand up and it comes back down hard on one ass cheek and she yelps, dropping her head forward to try and catch her breath. Her hands grasped at the bed beneath them as much as possible for purchase.

He shuddered at her reaction, both equally turned on at that moment. When he sees the red blotch begin to form from his hand print it’s only natural he wants to even them out and surprises her with the other cheek just the same. She whimpers and he feels her drip down onto his thigh in pleasure.

To keep up the game she playfully moves her hand back down toward her clit and he snatches it up in his and holds them both roughly against her lower back in his non-dominant hand. She plays it up, lightly pretending to break free. He always plays the dominant role which gets them off but they both know she’s the one in charge.

His other hand squeezes a red ass cheek before giving it another smack. He switches back and forth between the two until they’re red enough for his liking and she’s on the cusp of her orgasm. When he flips her back onto her belly up on the bed she quickly pulls up to her knees, presenting her ass up like a gift just for him.

“Learn your lesson?” He groans down at her, rubbing more all over her bottom and her back, just feeling her beneath him the way he loves. 

She nods easily and moans, “Yes, daddy.”

At that he quickly pushes back into her cunt and gives her minimal thrusts before they both melt into their orgasms together. She huffs for air and he pulls out of her in a way that makes his cum slowly smear across her pouty, red pussy. He finishes with a long, hot spurt across her lower back and a deep moan. He stares at the sight of her, and their cum dripping quickly down the inside of her thighs.

They don’t feel the need to talk while they both catch their breath and cool down. He rubs her back in the way she loves after they finish fucking, something she’s not even confident he knows he does for her but she might enjoy more than anything else.

His fingers finish by dragging through his cum and smearing it across her skin gently like that’s where it belongs. “Shit, I made a mess all over you sweetheart.”

She turns her head to look up at him where he sits perched on his knees behind her in a fucked out daze. “Feels so good.” She smiles and he gives her one last gentle smack, “Tease.”

When he jumps up to grab a washcloth from their bathroom to clean her up her heart flutters.

**Author's Note:**

> What I tell ya? No plot here lol.


End file.
